CGV05 Gull
|- style="mso-yfti-irow:44;mso-yfti-lastrow:yes" | colspan="2" style="width:100.0%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" width="100%"| |} Weapon Systems |} |- style="mso-yfti-irow:1" | colspan="7" style="width:264.05pt;border:none; border-top:solid white 1.0pt;mso-border-top-themecolor:background1; mso-border-top-alt:solid white .5pt;mso-border-top-themecolor:background1; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="352"| Bofors AC40-9 Auto-Cannon 2 – '''This 40x364mm gun fires at a rate of 300 rounds per minute and are in a dual turret mounted in the nose of the craft.. |- style="mso-yfti-irow:2" | colspan="2" style="width:76.4pt;border-top:none; border-left:none;border-bottom:solid white 1.0pt;mso-border-bottom-themecolor: background1;border-right:solid white 1.0pt;mso-border-right-themecolor:background1; mso-border-bottom-alt:solid white .5pt;mso-border-bottom-themecolor:background1; mso-border-right-alt:solid white .5pt;mso-border-right-themecolor:background1; background:black;mso-background-themecolor:text1;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="102"| Rate Of Fire | colspan="2" style="width:71.95pt;border-top:none; border-left:none;border-bottom:solid white 1.0pt;mso-border-bottom-themecolor: background1;border-right:solid white 1.0pt;mso-border-right-themecolor:background1; mso-border-left-alt:solid white .5pt;mso-border-left-themecolor:background1; mso-border-left-alt:solid white .5pt;mso-border-left-themecolor:background1; mso-border-bottom-alt:solid white .5pt;mso-border-bottom-themecolor:background1; mso-border-right-alt:solid white .5pt;mso-border-right-themecolor:background1; background:black;mso-background-themecolor:text1;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="96"| Range | colspan="2" style="width:65.05pt;border-top:none; border-left:none;border-bottom:solid white 1.0pt;mso-border-bottom-themecolor: background1;border-right:solid white 1.0pt;mso-border-right-themecolor:background1; mso-border-left-alt:solid white .5pt;mso-border-left-themecolor:background1; mso-border-left-alt:solid white .5pt;mso-border-left-themecolor:background1; mso-border-bottom-alt:solid white .5pt;mso-border-bottom-themecolor:background1; mso-border-right-alt:solid white .5pt;mso-border-right-themecolor:background1; background:black;mso-background-themecolor:text1;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="87"| Bonus | style="width:50.65pt;border:none;border-bottom:solid white 1.0pt; mso-border-bottom-themecolor:background1;mso-border-left-alt:solid white .5pt; mso-border-left-themecolor:background1;mso-border-left-alt:solid white .5pt; mso-border-left-themecolor:background1;mso-border-bottom-alt:solid white .5pt; mso-border-bottom-themecolor:background1;background:black;mso-background-themecolor: text1;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="68"| DD Ignored |- style="mso-yfti-irow:3" | colspan="2" style="width:76.4pt;border-top:none; border-left:none;border-bottom:solid white 1.0pt;mso-border-bottom-themecolor: background1;border-right:solid white 1.0pt;mso-border-right-themecolor:background1; mso-border-top-alt:solid white .5pt;mso-border-top-themecolor:background1; mso-border-top-alt:solid white .5pt;mso-border-top-themecolor:background1; mso-border-bottom-alt:solid white .5pt;mso-border-bottom-themecolor:background1; mso-border-right-alt:solid white .5pt;mso-border-right-themecolor:background1; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="102"| SA, BF | colspan="2" style="width:71.95pt;border-top:none; border-left:none;border-bottom:solid white 1.0pt;mso-border-bottom-themecolor: background1;border-right:solid white 1.0pt;mso-border-right-themecolor:background1; mso-border-top-alt:solid white .5pt;mso-border-top-themecolor:background1; mso-border-left-alt:solid white .5pt;mso-border-left-themecolor:background1; mso-border-alt:solid white .5pt;mso-border-themecolor:background1;padding: 0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="96"| 25 Meters 5sq. | colspan="2" style="width:65.05pt;border-top:none; border-left:none;border-bottom:solid white 1.0pt;mso-border-bottom-themecolor: background1;border-right:solid white 1.0pt;mso-border-right-themecolor:background1; mso-border-top-alt:solid white .5pt;mso-border-top-themecolor:background1; mso-border-left-alt:solid white .5pt;mso-border-left-themecolor:background1; mso-border-alt:solid white .5pt;mso-border-themecolor:background1;padding: 0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="87"| N/A | style="width:50.65pt;border:none;border-bottom:solid white 1.0pt; mso-border-bottom-themecolor:background1;mso-border-top-alt:solid white .5pt; mso-border-top-themecolor:background1;mso-border-left-alt:solid white .5pt; mso-border-left-themecolor:background1;mso-border-top-alt:solid white .5pt; mso-border-top-themecolor:background1;mso-border-left-alt:solid white .5pt; mso-border-left-themecolor:background1;mso-border-bottom-alt:solid white .5pt; mso-border-bottom-themecolor:background1;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="68"| N/A |- style="mso-yfti-irow:4" | colspan="2" style="width:76.4pt;border-top:none; border-left:none;border-bottom:solid white 1.0pt;mso-border-bottom-themecolor: background1;border-right:solid white 1.0pt;mso-border-right-themecolor:background1; mso-border-top-alt:solid white .5pt;mso-border-top-themecolor:background1; mso-border-top-alt:solid white .5pt;mso-border-top-themecolor:background1; mso-border-bottom-alt:solid white .5pt;mso-border-bottom-themecolor:background1; mso-border-right-alt:solid white .5pt;mso-border-right-themecolor:background1; background:black;mso-background-themecolor:text1;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="102"| Capacity | colspan="2" style="width:71.95pt;border-top:none; border-left:none;border-bottom:solid white 1.0pt;mso-border-bottom-themecolor: background1;border-right:solid white 1.0pt;mso-border-right-themecolor:background1; mso-border-top-alt:solid white .5pt;mso-border-top-themecolor:background1; mso-border-left-alt:solid white .5pt;mso-border-left-themecolor:background1; mso-border-alt:solid white .5pt;mso-border-themecolor:background1;background: black;mso-background-themecolor:text1;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="96"| Damage | colspan="2" style="width:65.05pt;border-top:none; border-left:none;border-bottom:solid white 1.0pt;mso-border-bottom-themecolor: background1;border-right:solid white 1.0pt;mso-border-right-themecolor:background1; mso-border-top-alt:solid white .5pt;mso-border-top-themecolor:background1; mso-border-left-alt:solid white .5pt;mso-border-left-themecolor:background1; mso-border-alt:solid white .5pt;mso-border-themecolor:background1;background: black;mso-background-themecolor:text1;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="87"| Weight | style="width:50.65pt;border:none;border-bottom:solid white 1.0pt; mso-border-bottom-themecolor:background1;mso-border-top-alt:solid white .5pt; mso-border-top-themecolor:background1;mso-border-left-alt:solid white .5pt; mso-border-left-themecolor:background1;mso-border-top-alt:solid white .5pt; mso-border-top-themecolor:background1;mso-border-left-alt:solid white .5pt; mso-border-left-themecolor:background1;mso-border-bottom-alt:solid white .5pt; mso-border-bottom-themecolor:background1;background:black;mso-background-themecolor: text1;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="68"| Cost |- style="mso-yfti-irow:5" | colspan="2" style="width:76.4pt;border:none; border-right:solid white 1.0pt;mso-border-right-themecolor:background1; mso-border-top-alt:solid white .5pt;mso-border-top-themecolor:background1; mso-border-top-alt:solid white .5pt;mso-border-top-themecolor:background1; mso-border-right-alt:solid white .5pt;mso-border-right-themecolor:background1; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="102"| 200 Round Belt | colspan="2" style="width:71.95pt;border:none; border-right:solid white 1.0pt;mso-border-right-themecolor:background1; mso-border-top-alt:solid white .5pt;mso-border-top-themecolor:background1; mso-border-left-alt:solid white .5pt;mso-border-left-themecolor:background1; mso-border-top-alt:solid white .5pt;mso-border-top-themecolor:background1; mso-border-left-alt:solid white .5pt;mso-border-left-themecolor:background1; mso-border-right-alt:solid white .5pt;mso-border-right-themecolor:background1; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="96"| 73d20 | colspan="2" style="width:65.05pt;border:none; border-right:solid white 1.0pt;mso-border-right-themecolor:background1; mso-border-top-alt:solid white .5pt;mso-border-top-themecolor:background1; mso-border-left-alt:solid white .5pt;mso-border-left-themecolor:background1; mso-border-top-alt:solid white .5pt;mso-border-top-themecolor:background1; mso-border-left-alt:solid white .5pt;mso-border-left-themecolor:background1; mso-border-right-alt:solid white .5pt;mso-border-right-themecolor:background1; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="87"| 1.2 MT Per | style="width:50.65pt;border:none;mso-border-top-alt: solid white .5pt;mso-border-top-themecolor:background1;mso-border-left-alt: solid white .5pt;mso-border-left-themecolor:background1;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="68"| 14,600 GSC Per |- style="mso-yfti-irow:6" | colspan="7" style="width:264.05pt;border:none; border-top:solid white 1.0pt;mso-border-top-themecolor:background1; mso-border-top-alt:solid white .5pt;mso-border-top-themecolor:background1; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="352"| '''Anaheim Arms M8R1 Rocket Pods 2' – '''These pods each have eight tubes holding a single short range rocket pods; there is one hard-point under each wing. – -8x Mk.116 Mynah -8x Mk.518 Dryade |- style="mso-yfti-irow:7" | style="width:65.95pt;border-top:none;border-left: none;border-bottom:solid white 1.0pt;mso-border-bottom-themecolor:background1; border-right:solid white 1.0pt;mso-border-right-themecolor:background1; mso-border-bottom-alt:solid white .5pt;mso-border-bottom-themecolor:background1; mso-border-right-alt:solid white .5pt;mso-border-right-themecolor:background1; background:black;mso-background-themecolor:text1;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="88"| Rate Of Fire | colspan="2" style="width:65.9pt;border-top:none; border-left:none;border-bottom:solid white 1.0pt;mso-border-bottom-themecolor: background1;border-right:solid white 1.0pt;mso-border-right-themecolor:background1; mso-border-left-alt:solid white .5pt;mso-border-left-themecolor:background1; mso-border-left-alt:solid white .5pt;mso-border-left-themecolor:background1; mso-border-bottom-alt:solid white .5pt;mso-border-bottom-themecolor:background1; mso-border-right-alt:solid white .5pt;mso-border-right-themecolor:background1; background:black;mso-background-themecolor:text1;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="88"| Range | colspan="2" style="width:65.9pt;border-top:none; border-left:none;border-bottom:solid white 1.0pt;mso-border-bottom-themecolor: background1;border-right:solid white 1.0pt;mso-border-right-themecolor:background1; mso-border-left-alt:solid white .5pt;mso-border-left-themecolor:background1; mso-border-left-alt:solid white .5pt;mso-border-left-themecolor:background1; mso-border-bottom-alt:solid white .5pt;mso-border-bottom-themecolor:background1; mso-border-right-alt:solid white .5pt;mso-border-right-themecolor:background1; background:black;mso-background-themecolor:text1;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="88"| Bonus | colspan="2" style="width:66.3pt;border:none;border-bottom: solid white 1.0pt;mso-border-bottom-themecolor:background1;mso-border-left-alt: solid white .5pt;mso-border-left-themecolor:background1;mso-border-left-alt: solid white .5pt;mso-border-left-themecolor:background1;mso-border-bottom-alt: solid white .5pt;mso-border-bottom-themecolor:background1;background:black; mso-background-themecolor:text1;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="88"| DD Ignored |- style="mso-yfti-irow:8" | style="width:65.95pt;border-top:none;border-left: none;border-bottom:solid white 1.0pt;mso-border-bottom-themecolor:background1; border-right:solid white 1.0pt;mso-border-right-themecolor:background1; mso-border-top-alt:solid white .5pt;mso-border-top-themecolor:background1; mso-border-top-alt:solid white .5pt;mso-border-top-themecolor:background1; mso-border-bottom-alt:solid white .5pt;mso-border-bottom-themecolor:background1; mso-border-right-alt:solid white .5pt;mso-border-right-themecolor:background1; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="88"| 1-8 Per | colspan="2" style="width:65.9pt;border-top:none; border-left:none;border-bottom:solid white 1.0pt;mso-border-bottom-themecolor: background1;border-right:solid white 1.0pt;mso-border-right-themecolor:background1; mso-border-top-alt:solid white .5pt;mso-border-top-themecolor:background1; mso-border-left-alt:solid white .5pt;mso-border-left-themecolor:background1; mso-border-alt:solid white .5pt;mso-border-themecolor:background1;padding: 0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="88"| See Missile | colspan="2" style="width:65.9pt;border-top:none; border-left:none;border-bottom:solid white 1.0pt;mso-border-bottom-themecolor: background1;border-right:solid white 1.0pt;mso-border-right-themecolor:background1; mso-border-top-alt:solid white .5pt;mso-border-top-themecolor:background1; mso-border-left-alt:solid white .5pt;mso-border-left-themecolor:background1; mso-border-alt:solid white .5pt;mso-border-themecolor:background1;padding: 0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="88"| See Missile | colspan="2" style="width:66.3pt;border:none;border-bottom: solid white 1.0pt;mso-border-bottom-themecolor:background1;mso-border-top-alt: solid white .5pt;mso-border-top-themecolor:background1;mso-border-left-alt: solid white .5pt;mso-border-left-themecolor:background1;mso-border-top-alt: solid white .5pt;mso-border-top-themecolor:background1;mso-border-left-alt: solid white .5pt;mso-border-left-themecolor:background1;mso-border-bottom-alt: solid white .5pt;mso-border-bottom-themecolor:background1;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="88"| See Missile |- style="mso-yfti-irow:9" | style="width:65.95pt;border-top:none;border-left: none;border-bottom:solid white 1.0pt;mso-border-bottom-themecolor:background1; border-right:solid white 1.0pt;mso-border-right-themecolor:background1; mso-border-top-alt:solid white .5pt;mso-border-top-themecolor:background1; mso-border-top-alt:solid white .5pt;mso-border-top-themecolor:background1; mso-border-bottom-alt:solid white .5pt;mso-border-bottom-themecolor:background1; mso-border-right-alt:solid white .5pt;mso-border-right-themecolor:background1; background:black;mso-background-themecolor:text1;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="88"| Capacity | colspan="2" style="width:65.9pt;border-top:none; border-left:none;border-bottom:solid white 1.0pt;mso-border-bottom-themecolor: background1;border-right:solid white 1.0pt;mso-border-right-themecolor:background1; mso-border-top-alt:solid white .5pt;mso-border-top-themecolor:background1; mso-border-left-alt:solid white .5pt;mso-border-left-themecolor:background1; mso-border-alt:solid white .5pt;mso-border-themecolor:background1;background: black;mso-background-themecolor:text1;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="88"| Damage | colspan="2" style="width:65.9pt;border-top:none; border-left:none;border-bottom:solid white 1.0pt;mso-border-bottom-themecolor: background1;border-right:solid white 1.0pt;mso-border-right-themecolor:background1; mso-border-top-alt:solid white .5pt;mso-border-top-themecolor:background1; mso-border-left-alt:solid white .5pt;mso-border-left-themecolor:background1; mso-border-alt:solid white .5pt;mso-border-themecolor:background1;background: black;mso-background-themecolor:text1;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="88"| Weight | colspan="2" style="width:66.3pt;border:none;border-bottom: solid white 1.0pt;mso-border-bottom-themecolor:background1;mso-border-top-alt: solid white .5pt;mso-border-top-themecolor:background1;mso-border-left-alt: solid white .5pt;mso-border-left-themecolor:background1;mso-border-top-alt: solid white .5pt;mso-border-top-themecolor:background1;mso-border-left-alt: solid white .5pt;mso-border-left-themecolor:background1;mso-border-bottom-alt: solid white .5pt;mso-border-bottom-themecolor:background1;background:black; mso-background-themecolor:text1;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="88"| Cost |- style="mso-yfti-irow:10;mso-yfti-lastrow:yes" | style="width:65.95pt;border:none;border-right:solid white 1.0pt; mso-border-right-themecolor:background1;mso-border-top-alt:solid white .5pt; mso-border-top-themecolor:background1;mso-border-top-alt:solid white .5pt; mso-border-top-themecolor:background1;mso-border-right-alt:solid white .5pt; mso-border-right-themecolor:background1;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="88"| 8 Per | colspan="2" style="width:65.9pt;border:none;border-right: solid white 1.0pt;mso-border-right-themecolor:background1;mso-border-top-alt: solid white .5pt;mso-border-top-themecolor:background1;mso-border-left-alt: solid white .5pt;mso-border-left-themecolor:background1;mso-border-top-alt: solid white .5pt;mso-border-top-themecolor:background1;mso-border-left-alt: solid white .5pt;mso-border-left-themecolor:background1;mso-border-right-alt: solid white .5pt;mso-border-right-themecolor:background1;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="88"| See Missiles | colspan="2" style="width:65.9pt;border:none;border-right: solid white 1.0pt;mso-border-right-themecolor:background1;mso-border-top-alt: solid white .5pt;mso-border-top-themecolor:background1;mso-border-left-alt: solid white .5pt;mso-border-left-themecolor:background1;mso-border-top-alt: solid white .5pt;mso-border-top-themecolor:background1;mso-border-left-alt: solid white .5pt;mso-border-left-themecolor:background1;mso-border-right-alt: solid white .5pt;mso-border-right-themecolor:background1;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="88"| 0.2 MT Per | colspan="2" style="width:66.3pt;border:none;mso-border-top-alt: solid white .5pt;mso-border-top-themecolor:background1;mso-border-left-alt: solid white .5pt;mso-border-left-themecolor:background1;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="88"| 45 GSC Per |- height="0" | style="border:none" width="177"| | style="border:none" width="28"| | style="border:none" width="149"| | style="border:none" width="44"| | style="border:none" width="132"| | style="border:none" width="42"| | style="border:none" width="136"| |} '''AEROVCORP CGV05 Gull' The Gull was designed around the concept of modular cargo and personnel transport and has a wide variety of cargo modules available. History The Gull has spent most of its very successful history as a transport craft for various cargo companies, airlines, and corporations model and with mercenary, police, military, and security forces in its standard model. To date it is one of the more popular modular small aerospacecraft available. Development Active research and development began in 5303 with the initial design taking place from May 5303 and was completed in January 5304 with the first non-operable prototypes being manufactured in mid-5304 and the first operable units in early 5304 with design/concept proofing taking place until mid-5306 when the vehicles final testing began with final approval occurring in late 5307 with production beginning shortly thereafter. Variants & Upgrades Technically there is only one variant of the Gull and that being the 5A1 which lacks any weapons mounting but over almost a millennia hundreds if not thousands have been modified to various standards by their owners most commonly these are modifications are to mount additionally weapon or more armor. '-CGV05 Standard – '''This is the standard model of the Gull mounting 2mm of Titanium armor and armed with machine guns, auto-cannons and rocket pods. '-CGV05A1 Unarmed –''' This model lacks the built in weaponry and hard-points but is identical in every other way. has 4,700 hit points. Other than the two standard models the Gull has a variety of modules it can use to carry cargo and passengers – Standard Cargo Module Passenger Module Cargo/Passenger Module Liquid Carrier Module CI3 Module Tool/Parts Module Re-Arming Module Medical EVAC Pod Design The Gull has a lightly armored cockpit followed by an open area which can hold the cargo container and then a secondary area just aft of this with additional equipment in it. The sensor array is mounted in the nose just aft of the dual barreled 40mm cannons that are mounted in the nose just aft of this is one of the first CG engines with the machine gun blisters mounted port and starboard amidships on the forward area followed by the cargo module transport area with the aft section holding another engine and the winglets with the ordnance hard-points. The craft has a standard operating range of 500 hours during standard transport profiles but this drops to approximately 125 hours during high load and situations where speed and maneuverability is required with the environmental system good for approximately 600 hours if the vehicle is completely buttoned up or 1,200 hours if the outside atmosphere is moderately oxygenated. The craft has a top speed of 400 KPH with everything being operated off of 20 standard HBT cells with two 10-cell energizers mounted one in the fore and aft pods. Finally the craft uses an Anaheim Arms AS-1/4-11 Sensor & Communications package which includes Pulse Doppler Radar Array, Multi-Spectrum Digital Camera System, Laser Terrain Guidance System, and a multi-band digital communications system. Armor The Frame frame is 1mm thickness lightweight titanium with an overall plating thickness of 2mm which combined can shrug off up to 26 kJ of kinetic energy every round with all of the windows and ports being 1mm thickness ceramo-glass and able to shrug off up to 15 kJ of kinetic energy. The Gull also has a force screen system powered by seven AN-M01V particle shielding system able to shrug off an additional 125 kJ of kinetic energy with a refresh rate of every twelve seconds giving the vehicle and overall defensive rating of 151 kJ of resistance before critical failure to anyone point. Armament The Gull is moderately armed with two 40mm auto-cannons, two heavy machine guns, and two rocket pods. '-AC40-9 - '''The Gull’s main defensive weapon is two 40x364mm auto-cannons manufactured by AB Bofors; while some consider this to be overkill it does give the craft a moderate punch against medium armored vehicles, power armor, and light mecha allowing it to easily support itself and cargo that it carries if necessary. The AC40-9 fires at a rate of 300 rounds per minute and generally carries a mix of AP, HEAP, and Tracer rounds with an ammunition capacity of 200 rounds each which is fed from on mount ammo bins that is part of the mount via an electrically driven belt feed. These guns are mounted two in the nose. '-M58HB - The Gull’s secondary defensive weapon is two .50 Browning heavy machine guns manufactured by FN Herstal; this gives the craft a moderate punch against lightly armored vehicles and infantry allowing it to easily support itself and cargo that it carries if necessary. The M58HB fires at a rate of 950 rounds per minute and generally carries a mix of AP and Tracer rounds with an ammunition capacity of 1500 rounds each which is fed from on mount drums that is part of the mount via an electrically driven belt feed. These guns are mounted in blisters to port and starboard on the forward portion of the craft. '''-Ordnance Hard-Points - '''To add more versatility to the Gull’s weapon’s load it also mounts four hard-points for ordnance under two rear mounted stub wings and generally is sold with a set of four Anaheim Arms M8R1 Rocket pods. Each of these pods has eight tubes and can fire either the Mk.116 Mynah or the Mk.518 Dryade. The Mk.116 is a guided rocket while the Mk.518 is unguided and often carries a mix of two pods loaded with each type of rocket and then a mix of HE, APERS, and APHE. '''Operators The CGV05 as stated earlier is very popular with star nations, police/security, military, para-military, and other organizations that rely on the ability to adapt to varying cargo needs as part of their corporate structure includes construction companies. Key Among these organizations are – - Gaul Empire - Hagerman Empire - Neo-Prussian Empire - Various Civilian Organizations Other Heavy Transport Vehicles Category:Counter-Gravity Vehicles Category:Cargo/Transport Vehicles Category:Civilian Vehicles